topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Velgrynd
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Scorch Dragon Velgrynd Classification: True Dragon Threat level: Maoh+ Age: Around 2000 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8), Magic, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Light Manipulation (Can fire a thin beam of concentrated light), Fire Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Aura, Water Manipulation (Can manipulate water droplets by infusing them with her ability), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Forcefield, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting (Can turn into humanoid form), Transformation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can deal damage to the main body of target by attacking even if it's clone as the damage goes beyond space-time), Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection (True Dragons don't disappear even after death and simply revives somewhere in the world with the same will), Resistance (to Curse Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Gravity Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent+ (Comparable to Veldora) Durability: Continent+ Speed: At least Lightspeed Intelligence: Average Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill *'Flame God Sovereign Cthugha:' Evolved version of "Charity King Raguel" due to which Velgrynd turned into the very incarnation of the flame god. This skill allows better control and circulation of her energy, making it more efficient. *'Charity King Raguel:' The power of manipulating and accelerating heat. Velgrynd can use this ability to forcefully increase the momentum to increase her speed greatly. If she uses it on something other than herself, with the body being accelerated non-stop, no matter what kind of living being, the body would be unable to withstand the heat and eventually crumble from thermal decay. Burning Breath: A a single thin beam of concentrated light, a super high speed Breath Attack that assaults the target. This breath attack carries the Accelerated Destruction effects. If someone received a direct hit, their magic would go wild, and would eventually weaken trying to regain control over it. Flame Cage: Multiple Burning Breaths are released simultaneously. Multiple columns of flame bounds the heaven and earth to trap the target. Burning Embrace: The Burning Breaths comes into contact with the water and causes a steam explosion. However, the evaporated water becomes water vapor, and surrounds the target. Those would, infused with Velgrynd’s ability, become tiny red droplets of rain and pour towards the target. Cardinal Cage: A cage made up from the red droplets of Burning Embrace. It can exponentially increase the thermal energy within the target, in other words, it is an ability that forcefully increases the kinetic momentum. To a certain extent, it can boost physical capabilities, but going too far, would push bodily energy consumption over the limits. And, when the ability is at its greatest, it can accelerate heat production within the body, causing the body to burn into nothingness. In other words, it was an ability that can freely manipulate the energy composition of the target’s body. Cardinal Acceleration: In addition to her Ultimate Skill, with the essence of heat, her power of acceleration adds on. Waves of destruction are released towards target, riding the roar of the crimson dragon.The undulating waves of this ability, easily outsped any form of evasion and pierces through every force-fields and defensive abilities. Cardinal Rain: The blooming rain of hot fire flowers due to her Burning Breath attacks after getting dispersed by an ice attack. Soul Corridor: All of Velgrnd's memories will transcend time and space and are accumulated with Rimuru. In other words, as long as Rimuru exist, Velgrnd is immortal. Furthermore, she can also use this to recover or borrow energy from Rimuru when her own energy is low. Space-Time Continuous Strike: Damage jumps over Parallel Existences or Clones and reaches the target’s main body, an attack beyond the space-time. This ability renders the method of escaping by sacrificing one of the clones as the scapegoat useless. Rudra_and_Velgrynd.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Light element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken